Invisable Scar
by xPinkuXKonekoXGruntyx
Summary: Something's Wrong with Sakura and strangely Sasuke wants to know what it is. Can Sasuke be able to handle the harsh truth of Sakura's past and who is the dark man? SakuraXSasuke
1. Something's Wrong

_Chapter 1-something's wrong_

** Sakura was walking slowly towards the forest. She would always go there when she was unsure of herself. It has been seven years since Sakura had seen him. "Him", the man she called her uncle. Just thinking about him brought tears to her eyes. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize Sasuke was just a few feet away training.**

"**Sakura…What are you doing here" Sasuke said in a snotty way.**

** Sakura looked as if she were about to explode in tears.** _Why would they even mention his name to me…they know…they know…! _**Sakura put her hands to her face.**

"**Sakura?" Sasuke sounded almost concerned. He put his hands on her shoulders shaking her, "Come on you stupid girl…. Snap outta it!"**

** Sakura pulled away, "Huh…Sasuke-kun…?" Her eyes full of tears but they wouldn't fall down. Sasuke seemed curious about Sakura state. But as he seemed curious he was feeling concern instead. **_…What is this…? I feel concerned…for Sakura?_**"Sakura what happened…Were you attacked?" **

** Sakura just shook her head, "…No. I'm fine…" She stated as tears ran down her face.**

** Sasuke gazed at her tears intensely. Her aura was so full of fear and sadness, **_What could of happened to make Sakura feel like this?_ **"Sakura…What happened…what's wrong?" Sasuke now sounding concerned.**

"**It's nothing…Just drop it okay?" **

** Sasuke winced at her remark. That was the first time Sakura had ever yelled at him, "Whatever…" he said coldly as he went back to his training. **_…..I know…Something's wrong_

** Later that day Sasuke bumped into Naruto, "Watch where you're going brat!"**

** Naruto glared at him, "What's your problem?" **

"**Hey guys!" Sakura shouted running up to them, "What's going on?"**

"**HEEEELLO Sakura-Chan!" **

** Sasuke glared, "Maybe we should be asking you that."**

** Sakura looked away for a second, "Well…did you hear from Kakashi-sensei? He was suppose to be meeting us here today at 1" **

"**It's already 2:30…." Sasuke stated.**

"**YO…WHAT UP KIDS?" the late sensei appeared. **

"**YOU'RE LATE!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled, but Sasuke said nothing he was just staring at Sakura's fake expressions.**

"**Come on…I ran into Fee-Fee my childhood puppy…" sniffs**

"**LIAR!" **_what a horrible lie too…_

"**Anyways, I wanted to tell you all that I have a mission for ya."**

"**REALLY? A MISSION?" Naruto shouted. **

"**Not you loud mouth…Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-San."**

** Sasuke looked puzzled**, _A mission for just Sakura and me? That's uncommon. Well maybe I'll finally find out what's been going on with her. _

_**Sakura blinked, **A mission with just Sasuke and me?…. I can't believe for once I wish this wasn't happening…_

"**NANI?…WHAT ABOUT ME?" **

"…**Dumb ass…I need to teach you how to control your chakra. Anyways, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, you two must go into the Forest and find me three gate scrolls for the Temple of NaNuku." (Of course I'm making this up) **

** Sakura and Sasuke were in the forest. Both of them not speaking and for the first time Sakura wasn't trying to flirt with Sasuke, Sasuke turned to her watching her look with sad eyes for the scrolls. **

"**Sakura…" Sasuke began to say, "What's wrong?" **

** Sakura tried hard not to look him in the eyes, "It's nothing Sasuke-Kun…I'm just tired that's all." **

** Sasuke grew impatient and angry, "I know something's wrong Sakura-Chan…Just tell me already!" **

** Sakura blushed; it was the first time he had called her Sakura-Chan. Her blushing face soon turned into an angry one, "It's none of your business!" she shouted very loudly. **

"**So…" Sasuke grinned in victory, "There is something wrong." **

** Sakura backed up in tears, "Just…Just leave me alone!" **


	2. An encounter with a Dark man

Chapter 2-The encounter with a Dark man

**Sakura turned to run away. But before she could three strangers in red outfits stopped her. Each one was holding a gate scroll. Two of them were girls and one was a boy. The girl on the right had long black hair tied up with a green ribbon and emerald green eyes. The girl on the left had short pink hair with a blue bow in her hair and light blue eyes. Finally the boy in the middle had spiky brown hair with a red ribbon tied on to his wrist and glowing red eyes. Sakura backed up; they seemed to be in ninja outfits. **

"**Oh it's just some girl." One of them snorted. **

"**Hey! That's one of the gate scrolls for the NaNuku Temple!" Sakura shouted as she pulled out a kunai. **

**The boy smirked and lunged at Sakura, "Oh yeah and what of it?"**

**Before the boy could attack Sakura, Sasuke jump in the way and blocked the attack. He then, quickly, grabbed the boy's arm and threw him into a near by tree. One of the girls ran over to the boy as she shouted his name, "Koneku!" The other girl glared at Sasuke as she started throwing energy blasts at him. Sasuke flipped into the air dogging the attacks. _I've never seen these kinds of attacks before… _ Sasuke flipped backwards and landed behind the longhaired girl. He then, grabbed her by the neck and aimed a kunai to her back.**

"**Hand over the scrolls."**

**Koneku stood up and bowed. The girl grunted as she pulled out the scroll. Sasuke took it and signaled Sakura to take the others. **

"**Now…Who are you three and what did you want with the gate scrolls?"**

**The girl with long hair sat down as did her other teammates, "My name is Nahara. That boy over there is Koneku, and the girl next to him is Shihuya. And we all belong to the Ribbon Clan of Hijunero." **

"**Hijunero…?" Sakura questioned, "I never heard of that Clan."**

**Koneku rubbed his head; "Well we needed the gate scrolls to trade with a dark man."**

"**Dark man?" **

"**Well that is his code name, we do not know his real name. But this man has our Clan's Ribbon of Darkness." Shihuya stated.**

"**And in order to get it back we must trade the gate scrolls." Nahara sighed, "Now we must fight him for the Ribbon."**

**Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sad face. Sasuke snorted, "Well do you at least know what he wants the ribbon for?"**

**All three ninjas shock their heads. Sasuke sighed and stood up, "I will fight this man for the ribbon. The gate scrolls stay with us."**

**Nahara's eyes widen, "Why would you do that for mere strangers." **

"**Tell me where to find this _dark man_." Sasuke asked as he put the gate scroll away. Sakura smiled and put hers away too. **

**Suddenly an evil laughter filled the air. Sakura's eyes filled with fear and pain as if she knew who it was. Sasuke looked at Sakura in concerned and stood in front of her for protection. The group of ninjas stood up, "That's him." They said as they pulled out their weapons. Sasuke took his fighting stance and awaited the approach of the dark man. **

**A tear fell down Sakura's face…FLASH BACK**

"**Huh…?…What are you doing?….Uncle please stop!"**

"**Oh come on now Sakura-ochibi…quit fussing…"**

"**Get away…stop it!"**

"**Stop it!" "Stop it!" "Stop it!" echoed through Sakura's mind as the man appeared in front of them. He had a long black robe on with a hood. He had light green eyes and light pink hair. His skin was tan and there was a scar on his right check. The scar had two lines that ran down his neck.**

**Sasuke studied the man and then realized as he turned to Sakura that…they were readied. **


	3. Showing mercy to Pain

Chapter 3- Showing mercy to Pain

"**Sakura-ochibi."**

**Sakura hid behind Sasuke, "No…" she whispered. **

**Sasuke looked at Sakura then looked at the man, "Who are you?…Did you hurt Sakura-Chan?"**

**The man grinned, "So Sakura you have a boyfriend all ready? Wow you really have grown up since the last time I saw you…you were only 7 am I right?"**

**Sakura put her hands on her head, "No…stop it!"**

**Sasuke growled as he started running toward the man, "I don't know what you did to Sakura…but whoever you are and whatever you did…you're gonna pay!" **

"**Tsk tsk tsk…you have a pretty over protective boyfriend Sakura."**

**Sasuke stabbed him in the shoulder with one of his kunai's, "I'm not her boyfriend!" he shouted as he flipped up and kick the man to the floor. **

**The man just started laughing as he firmly stood up, "Is that the best ya got kid?"**

**Sasuke glared as he started for him again, this time the ribbon ninjas joined him as all four of them attacked at once. Sakura just stood there in fear not knowing what was really going on. **

**The man's eyes glew dark red as he wrapped the Ribbon of Darkness around his arm. Nahara, Koneku, and Shihuya all gasped as they stopped dead in their tracks. Sasuke grunted as he continued running towards the man. Sasuke flipped up and landed behind the man. He then stabbed him right in the back. The man just winced and turned to Sasuke. _What the--?_ **

"**Surprised? This ribbon is more then just an air loom…With it's powers I can defeat any ninja of any kind!"**

**The man's leg glew red as he kicked Sasuke in the ribs then kicked him in the face. He looked at the ribbon ninjas and smiled as he blasted them with a powerful beam of light. Sasuke winced as he slowly stood up, _What is this?…This man looks like Sakura's dad…But he has none of Sakura's personalities…He just seems pure evil. If I'm gonna beat him I have to use it…_ Sasuke's eyes started to change.**

"**Hmm…?" The man turned around.**

**Sakura blinked and then realized what was going on. The man attacked Sasuke as he was transforming. Sakura began to cry knowing it wouldn't be Sasuke anymore if he had changed, "Sasuke-kun don't do it!"**

**Sasuke blinked, "Huh?" Then was blasted by the man.**

"**No…Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura ran over to him and fell to the floor crying.**

**The man began to laugh, "You foolish girl."**

"**Sasuke…I'm so sorry…Sasuke please wake up…please…"**

**Sasuke winced and looked at Sakura, "Sa…ku…ra?" **

"**So Sakura-ochibi how bout we finish where we left off?"**

**Sakura gasped as she pulled away. She slowly backed up as he was following her, "Tell him Sakura…Tell him why you fear me so. Why you hate going home after school. Why you cry alone in the forest where he trains."**

**Sasuke's eyes widened, _Sa-Sakura?…What is he talking about._**

"**Tell him Sakura. Or are you scared to tell him?"**

"**No…stop it!" Sakura backed up into a tree. She fell to the floor holding her head, "Get away from me!"**

**_Sakura…? what happened to you 7 years ago…" _Sasuke moaned as he tried to get up.**

"**Seven years ago…" Sakura began. Sasuke looked up and turned to her. The man smiled and held her shoulders, "My dad told me that he had found his long lost brother. I was so happy to know I had an uncle. He soon came to the house and visited a lot. I liked him a lot and played games with him all the time. Then one day when he was babysitting me he started to touch me. At first I thought he was trying to tickle me then he kept on doing it and continued to every time I saw him. He started coming to the house more and more and each day I would hide from him. But…But he would always find me." Sakura continued to cry, "Then one day he got on top of me and started to take off my clothes…I screamed and kicked but he was too strong. He told me that if I ever told anyone about what he was about to do he'd kill me." Sakura sniffed and her face became angry, "Then I freaked out. I grabbed a broken folk I saw under the sofa and…" The man touched the scar on his face. **

**Sasuke looked at Sakura and watched the man get close to her. His eyes then transformed as he lunged at the man, "You filthy son of a bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed his neck and threw him away from Sakura. Sakura's uncle glared and blasted Sasuke but Sasuke blocked the attack easily and threw three kunai's at him. One hit his neck, one hit his shoulder blade, and the last one hit his crouch. The man screamed out in pain.**

"**How dare you put your hands on a girl and use her for your own selfish needs!" he shouted as he ran up to him and slashed his arm off. His arm fell to the floor as the ribbon tied on to it turned to ashes. **

"**AHHHhhhh!" Sakura's uncle grabbed his shoulder where his arm once was and fell on one knee. **

"**That's what you get you sick bastard."**

**Sakura put her hands onto her face and cried. Sasuke frowned as he slowly turned back to normal. He then walked over to Sakura and bent down. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, embarrassing her. Sakura blushed as she looked down crying. Sasuke the whispered, "It's okay Sakura-Chan…He will never hurt you ever again…you hear me? I won't let him…ever…ever again."**

**Sakura hugged Sasuke, "…tha-thank you so much…"**

**The man groaned and choked up blood. He slowly turned to Sakura, "Please…Sakura-ochibi…help me."**

**Sakura pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at her, Sakura stood up and smiled at him, "Don't worry."**

**She then walked over to her uncle, "Koabaro-san…" she pulled out a kunai, "Die!" **

"**Sakura-Chan…Stop!"**

Sakura stopped. She turned to see Naruto and Kakashi standing behind the fallen ribbon ninja. Sasuke took the kunai away from Sakura, "Sakura…you aren't a murderer…" 

**Sakura pulled away with tears. Koabaro grinned as he suddenly disappeared. Nahara winced as she and her other teammates slowly sat up. **

"**Sorry…The Dark Man got away…and your Ribbon is destroyed." **

**Shihuya stood up, "It's okay…As long as it's not in the hands of evil our mission is over."**

**Koneku smiled, "Arigoto, Sasuke-sama."**

**_It's over…_Sakura thought.**

**The ribbon ninjas bowed and then disappeared. Naruto looked at Sakura and frowned, _I never knew…_ Kakashi put his hand on Naruto shoulder and signaled him to walk away with him. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke walking over to Sakura. He then smiled weakly knowing he had no chance with Sakura. **

"**Sakura-Chan…?"**

**Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Hmm?"**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Sakura weakly smiled then showed cheery eyes, "Hai. I am, thanks to you Sasuke-kun." **

**Sasuke blushed as he took Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed, "Sa-Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke smiled, "I will always protect you and I won't let any guy have you."**

"…**Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled as she hugged on to his arm. They both then walked back to the village…together. **

**THE END**


End file.
